Bush
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Shannon and Michael are out in TR2 on job in the bush, when the comms drop out and Shannon gets bitten by a snake with a gunman on the loose how is Michael going to get them out alive.


**Description:** Shannon and Michael are out in TR2 on job in the bush, when the comms drop out and Shannon gets bitten by a snake with a gunman on the loose how is Michael going to get them out alive

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine but the plot is :)

* * *

"Michael, we have been walking around for an hour, it is obvious that he has gone, we should go back to TR2 now" said Shannon as she hit another spider web and wiped it off her face

"Shannon, we chased this guy through the streets of Melbourne before he came out here, he grew up in this area, we are stuffed without the comms" said Michael rolling his eyes as he started walking towards the hill that they had not yet checked out

"Yeah well it is dangerous without the comms, we have no way to check in with Kerry and Leon if one of us gets hurt" said Shannon, she was sick of Michael's deliberate attempt to try and over power her authority

"Fine we will go back" growled Michael swinging around before heading back up the track that they had just made, they had been walking five minutes when they heard the crunch of a stick nearby

"Michael did you hear that?" asked Shannon as she looked around but the dense bush making it hard to see anyone

"Yeah I did" said Michael as he pulled out his gun and tried to look through the dense bush Shannon right behind him, after two minutes Michael re-holstered his gun before shrugging to Shannon "Maybe it was just an animal" said Michael making his way back out of his man-made track.

"Yeah maybe" but Shannon couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her , as they kept wandering up the track Shannon had the strange feeling that someone was watching her again, she stopped and looked around as she searched the bush

"Shannon, what's up?" asked Michael as he watched her relunctance to go forwards

"I feel as though someone is watching me" she said as she pulled out the gun holster

"Maybe it is just the heat, the gunman would be long gone by now" said Michael as he looked around

"Yeah I suppose" said Shannon as she re-holstered her gun. Suddenly Shannon felt a searing pain through her calf muscle, crying out she fell to the ground noticing a black snake slithering away from her

"Shannon what's wrong" said Michael as he ran over too her as Shannon placed her hand on the pain her knuckles turning white.

"Michael I need you too pull up the leg of my pants, I am pretty sure a snake just bit me" said Shannon, Michael quickly made work of her pant leg and pulled down her sock to reveal two punctures in her skin

"Yeah you have two bite marks, shit what do we do?" asked Michael worriedly

"Okay I need you to take of your shirt and rip it into strips and wrap it around my leg as tight as you can so that the poison wont go to my heart" Michael nodded ripping of his TR vest and his shirt pulling out a pocket knife and ripping the shirt into strips and wrapping them around Shannon's leg, and using the masking tape from his vest and fixing the bandage into place before replacing his TR vest

"Okay I need to carry you, we are about five minutes away from the car" said Michael as he lifted Shannon into his arms

"You know it is only because you want to carry me" joked Shannon as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Well aren't you the confident one" laughed Michael as he walked towards the TR car that could be seen about a kilometre away

"Okay Shan we are nearly there" said Michael as he kept walking "You know Shan, you are really light" said Michael SHanon feeling tired just nodded as she leant her head in his neck

"Shan you need to keep awake for me" said Michael getting worried

"Michael the more that I move and talk the more the poison will be pumped around my body" replied Shannon as she leant her head into his neck

"It's only an excuse to get close to me" teased Michael, in turn Shannon laughed lightly another two minutes later Shannon was laying in the back seat her head propped up on three Woollen jumpers that where kept in the car, finally getting into an area with communication Michael contacted Leon

"Leon, Shannon got bitten by a snake, we need to get her to a hospital" spoke Michael checking on Shannon

"I am rushing an ambulance, do you know what type of snake it was?" asked Leon as he typed away furiously

"Shan, what type of snake was it that bit you?" asked Michael placing a hand on her forehead

"It was black, about a meter long I thought I saw red on it's underside" mumbled Shannon

"It sounds like a red belly black snake" said Leon typing it into the internet, and coming up with a picture

"It looks very similar to the one that Shannon described, Hey Michael what ever happened to the gunman?" asked Kerry

"Well it looks like her came back to the car before leaving because the tires are slashed, Shannon thought she could feel someone looking at her that was the reason that she was standing around when she got bitten" explained Michael

"Michael the ambos' are twenty out" said Leon, Michael went around the back of the car and grabbed out one of the frozen ice-packs that was stored in the back grabbing one, a spare shirt and a bottle of water out he shut the back before walking over to the side of the car he placed the ice-pack in the shirt and placed it on Shannon's head, she sighed softly

"Shan, I need you to drink some of this water" said Michael, she nodded lightly as ne lifted her head he placed the bottle to her lips letting the water slid down her throat welcomely

"Thanks Michael" said Shannon laying back down the ice-pack still on her haed

"No problems Shan" said Michael placing the water bottle beside her he climbed into the front seat and closed his eyes for a while, letting exhaustion take over he slumped into his seat only to be jerked back into reality when Leon spoke up

"Hey Michael, Lawson, Stella and Christian are coming as backup and also the local police are making their way down now. Plus the ambos' are going to be there five minutes quicker than originally planned so they should be there is about 8 minutes" came Leon's voice

"Thanks for that Leon" said Michael through the comms, looking behind at Shannon "Shan did you hear that?" asked Michael, Shannon only nodded her eyes not opening, finally eight long minutes later the ambulance pulled up outside TR2 Michael placing Shannon on the stretcher with no protest from her

"Miss Henry can you tell me what happened?" asked the paramedic

"I stopped to look to see if i could see someone, I must have trodden on a snake and it bit me, I don't think that I got much venom but I haven't been moving much just in case" said Shannon

"That's good, we can administer a little anti-venom before we get to the hospital and they can figure out how much venom is in your system" said the Woman, Shannon nodded her head as the other woman looked over her leg "Good job with the bandage job" said woman cutting it off and using the sterile bandages within the ambulance to wrap up Shannon's leg.

Eight hours later Shannon was sitting in her hospital bed, the nurse had only just come and check on her five minutes ago when she heard the door open, she groaned until she saw the team walk into the room, smiling to herself she shut of the mindless tv and waited for the others to talk.

Stella came over to her and gave her a gentle hug which she returned Josh gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, Lawson just sat at the end of her bed as Leon gave her a hug and Michael gave her a light slap

"Never scare me like that again Shan" said Michael seriously

"Hey muppet, she scares anyone like that again she is dead"laughed Josh lightly

"Oh I am scared" said Shannon poking her tongue out at Josh

"And what is the difference between you and Stel?" joked Lawson as Shannon pouted and Stella hit him in the arm

"Not nice Lawson" said Shannon

"Sorry" joked Lawson

"So how you feeling Shan?" asked Leon as he sat down on a chair beside her bed

"Like a snake bit me?" joked Shannon

"How long until you get out of the hospital?" asked Josh

"they wont discharge me until noon tomorrow just in case and I will be placed on light duties for a couple of weeks to make sure I can handle the work" said Shannon as she laid down

"oh it isn't that bad, you get to make sure that everything is catalogued properly" joked Josh, Shannon hit him in the arm as he was less than a meter away from her

"Okay guys, I am starting to feel tired, I am going to sleep so as much as I love you guys get your butts out of my room so i can sleep"

**Finished. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
